


Cross country adventure

by TruthfulWolfhunter



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, JonDami Week 2021 (Super Sons), M/M, Runaway, Trains, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulWolfhunter/pseuds/TruthfulWolfhunter
Summary: Jon is mad at his dad. Damian is mad at his father.They decided that they should go see the country.Taking the trains from city to city and avoiding those trying to track them down.Part of JonDami week 2021 Day 3: running away
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Cross country adventure

The sunset was blazing over Gotham, the sky was blood red. On the roof of one of the skyscrapers Jon sat. His legs tucked up under his chin and angry tears falling down his cheeks. 

He heard a buzz from his pocket. Picking his phone out he saw  _ ‘Dad’ _ on the screen. He hit the hang up button and put the phone back in his jeans. 

“Rough day I assume.”

Jon didn’t even flinch at the sound as Damian slumped down next to him.

He wiped his eyes and huffed. “Yes. How did you know?”

Damian tutted. “You only come to Gotham either if I invite you, or if you are having a bad day and want to get away from your dad.” 

“You're dead on there.” Jon said. He turned his face to look at Damian. His face was stoic but Jon could see anger under the surface.

“You ok?”

“No.” Damian said. “My father is being ridiculous.”

“Parents right!” Jon said, spinning around so his body was facing Damian. “My dad is being stupid.”

“My father doesn’t respect my decision making.” 

“Mine only sees me as a child.” 

They both were fuming. 

“They just don’t see us as the heroes we are.” Damian said. His lip curled. “So why not get away for awhile.” 

“What?” Jon said tilting his head.

“Like when we got lost in space. That summer we were our own men. Heroes with no one telling us where to go or what to do.” 

“YER!” Jon stood up. 

Damian stood as well. “Let's get out of this town. I know there is a train leaving in two hours that is heading towards Buffalo.”   
  


“We're gonna ride the rails?”

“Well traveling by air or road will attract too much attention from those we want to get away from. Also be more of an adventure.” Damian said, he reached out his hand to Jon. “What you say? Up for another summer time journey.”

“SUMMER OF SUPPER 2.0 !” Jon said, grabbing Damian’s hand in a strong grip. 

“I am already regretting this.” Damian said, but his lip curled a little. 

  
  


-x-x-

  
  


The rail adventure started heading up to Buffalo, from there they switched trains heading around Lake Erie towards Midway City. Jon took so many photos of the scenery, looking over at Damian who had picked up a notepad and pencils in Buffalo and was drawing. 

They enjoyed the rail journeys. It wasn’t difficult for them to sneak on. They didn’t risk getting on while it was at the station instead jumping on outside the cities. Jon dropping them both into one of the carriages. 

After getting to Midway they check out some of the route maps. They briefly thought about heading up north into Canada but decided it would be better to not cross any borders. So they would try heading south west towards Central city. 

The route took them through flat lands and wheat fields. After the third day of this they started to get bored. 

“Got any sixes?”

“Go fish Kent.” Damian said, barely looking at his cards. 

Jon huffed. Picking up a card from the stack.

“Tomorrow I am going to teach you poker. We are not doing this again.” Damian snarked. 

“Well I suggested playing snap and you were against that.”

“You have both super speed and x-ray vision. I was not going to play a game where both of those give you an unfair advantage.” 

“I would never-” But he cut himself off. “Oh Dami look.” He pointed out the cart door that they propped open. 

Damian turned and his face to look and was suddenly shocked silent. 

The sunset was magnificent and a large flock of birds were flying low over the horizon. Both boys sat in wonder, their game forgotten. 

Jon moved to the door and sat with his legs hanging down as the train moved. Damian sat next to him. 

“It is amazing.” Jon said, after some time. 

“Yes.” Damian didn’t have any witty remarks or snide comments. He just wanted to enjoy this moment. “Thank you Jon.” 

“For what?”

“For coming on this journey with me.” 

Jon smiled. He looked down realising their hands were so close together. He hesitantly shifted it so their fingertips were touching. 

Damian stuffed but moved to lace their hands together. 

Neither said anything just continued to enjoy the sunset. 

  
  


-x-x-

In central they nearly got caught. 

The two of them decided they had to go to the burger bar they kept hearing Kid Flash rave about. While sitting eating they suddenly realised that the man across from them with stark red hair was staring at them. 

They darted out and hid in an alleyway pressed against the wall. 

They heard a swish of wind and saw a blur running passed clearly looking for them.

The two tried to stay as quiet as possible. Jon strained his ears to listen to him.

“Yes, Dick! I saw them… Yes in Central. I was at Big Belly’s and saw both of them eating.” 

“Oh Sugar.” Jon met Damian’s eyes. “Need to get out of the city quick.”

“Read my mind.” Damian pulled up his phone tapping quickly. “There is an Amtrak to Rocky City departing in twenty minutes. How do you feel about Rocky City?”

“Anywhere but here.” Jon said, smirking.

They snuck off and just court the train leaving the city. 

  
  


-x-x-

  
  


It was the longest leg of the journey. Even for a frate train this one was slow going across the slowly growing hills. 

The two boys were lying on the floor of the cart. 

“Hay Jon?”

“Yer bud?”

“What was the fight with your Father about?” Damian said, “You two rarely argue. My father and I fight all the time. This is hardly the first time I have run off. But you? It seems off.” 

Jon stiffened. “I was pushing my strength. Seeing how much more I could lift. He found me and told me off.” Jon huffed. “I got mad.”

“Why?”

“He treats me like a child. I am half Kriptonian. I need to test what my limits are. But he babies me so much that I have so little idea what my true potential is.” 

“That is dumb. You have to know your power and testing is vital to that.” Damian said, turning his head to look at him.

“I KNOW RIGHT! I said that and he was like  _ ‘you have to be careful. You don’t know your own strength’ _ and I just lost it. Cause whose fault is that. If he trained me I would know.” Jon could feel angry tears start to threaten to fall. “He always puts it off, it is always soon son, soon I will train you. But he never does.”

“Hmm.” Damian hums in agreement 

“I told him that you had helped me get more control of my powers then he ever did.”

Damian rolled onto his side to look at him. “Well you needed help. To be a great hero you had to be trained. I was certain you could be the world's best hero so I was prepared to do anything to aid in that outcome.” 

Jon turned and faced Damian. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course.” Damian said, rolling his eyes. “With your power set. If you could get control and master even half of the technical training that I have. You would easily surpass any other hero on this rock.” 

“Oh?” Jon started to blush. “I always assumed you were going to be the greatest hero.”

“I am going to be.” 

“What? How does that work?”

“Because I will be working with you. I will be the world's greatest detective and you the most powerful hero alive. With your skill set and my brain we will be the most perfect team this world has ever seen.” 

“You think we will be working together ever when our fathers retire?” Jon said, shifting closer. 

“Of course.” Damian replied, also moving so their faces were close together. He reached down and laced their hands together again. “I don’t trust people easily, Jon. But I trust you with my life.” 

Jon felt a redness spread across his neck and cheeks. “Thank you Damian. I trust you with mine as well.” He dropped his gaze so he wasn’t looking right into his eyes. “I never knew you had such faith in me.” 

Damian felt a blush on his own face. “Well I do.” He tried to keep his voice firm. He hesitated but moved his other hand up slowly putting it below Jon’s chin raising his eyes to look at him. “I have more faith in you then you could possibly know. I aspire to your optimism and joy in humanity.”

“Dami?” Jon stuttered. “You inspire me! I want to be nearly as determined and brave as you.” He rested his forehead against Damian’s. 

He heard Damain’s breath hitch and how fast his heart was pounding in his chest. 

Damian's hand was still on Jon’s face. In his other he could feel Jon’s hand getting sweaty. Something in him snapped and he closed the few inches between them. 

Jon’s lips were soft. Softer than Damian had expected. It was a nice warm pleasant feeling against his own. He kept it short and chaste. 

As he pulled away. “Sorry-”

He was cut off by Jon kissing him again. Jon’s hand moved to cup his cheek. Still soft and sweet. Pure innocence and exploration. 

“Don’t.” He breathed. “I like you Damian.” 

“I like you too Jon.” 

They both smiled and laughed. Pulling into a hug. 

  
They feel sleep curled up together. 

  
  


-x-x- 

After reaching Rocky City they decided to not dwell long and instead head to the West Coast with haste. 

Passing through the Mountains holding hands and sharing brief kisses. 

They started to play games on the roof between tunnels. Standing up and ducking just as they reached each one just before the train went through. Seeing which person dropped last. This ended after Jon whacked his head off a mountain. Causing some swearing and mostly laughter from Damian.

Once they reached LA and looked upon the Ocean they decided to take the coastal trains up to Star city. 

It was a windy day when they arrived. They sat on the docks feet just touching the water. Holding hands as the sun dipped below the horizon. 

“So what now.” Jon asked. 

“I guess we go back.” 

“Been a great couple months.” Jon turned to face him.

“Yes it has been.” Damian said, cupping Jon’s face pulling him into a kiss.

Breaking it Jon smirked. 

He then groaned. “Dad gonna be ssooo mad.” 

“Well.”

“Well?”

“We could go the long way back?”

“Oh?”

“Yes, get a train north east, head up along the northern states. Never did see the north side of the country.”

Jon beamed. “Oh that be fun!”

“Or we could get a greyhound to Vegas.”

“Yer go see the lights and the party!”

“Be good to see Washington DC.”

“Or Dallas.”

“We have to see New Orleans.” 

“Or-”

“I think you’ve seen enough this year.” A stern voice from behind said. 

They both spun around. Standing there was a very angry Superman and Batman. 

The boys sprung up. 

“You are in so much trouble young man.” Clark said. 

“Son.” Bruce looked at Damian so deeply that Damian actually shrunk back a little.

The boys slowly walked forward sheepishly. 

“Look Jon just went along with me it was my idea.” “I convinced Damian to run away.” They both said at the same time. 

Both men raised eyebrows. 

“You are both grounded. No mission for 2 weeks.” 

Damian stepped forward. “No, do not punish Jon. It was my idea to run to Buffalo. I suggested we take the trains to avoid detection.” 

Jon stepped up and took Damian’s hand. “NO! I went along with it because I wanted to. I got us onto the trains.” 

Bruce looked at the boys holding hands then across at Clark. 

He sighed. “Three weeks grounded.” 

“What?! That is more.” 

“You argued.” Bruce shrugged. “Take your punishments or expect them to get worse.”

“Fine.” Damian huffed. He still held Jon’s hand.

“Come on boys time to go home.” Clark said, putting a hand on Jon’s shoulder and leaning them away back east. 

**Author's Note:**

> Silly story but had alot of fun on this one.
> 
> You have no idea how much difficulty I had finding confirmation of where some of these cities were meant to be located in the DC universe of the USA. So if you think they are in wrong place relative to each other sorry but I did really try.


End file.
